


Could The World Be Wide Enough?

by cometcantdraw



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: mentions of guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometcantdraw/pseuds/cometcantdraw
Summary: If Burr had a monologue during the world was wide enough at the same time that Hamilton had his.
Kudos: 9





	Could The World Be Wide Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my English class where we had to write a monologue. I made it Hamilton themed because I'm really excited for the Hamilton film to come out on Friday and decided to post it on here. This is quite short and not very good but i hope you enjoy :)

Number ten, paces. Fire! It’s done, I pulled the trigger. It had to be done. The world isn’t wide enough for the both of us. I can afford to wait any more, I can’t afford to hesitate. Hamilton never hesitated, Hamilton always said what he believed, Hamilton always acted on impulse. All he ever did was take, he took from his son when he sent him to his death, he took from his wife when he slept with another, and he took from me. His disrespect was why I never succeeded. He used my tactics and came out on top, he endorsed Thomas Jefferson, he kept me from the room where it happens. But if it weren’t for his spontaneous thinking as a general would we have won the war? Would the federalist papers exist without his passion and perseverance? Yes, I admit, at first, I was sceptical but there’s no denying he helped shape our nation and change it for the better. Maybe if I’d expressed my opinions as he had…. I could’ve become the President. He may have been the cause for my failures but do his triumphs and achievements outweigh that? Why am I doing this, it’s him or me, right? Theodosia. I promised that unlike my father, I’d be there for you, and so I was. I did it all for you, I bled, and I fought, and I made oh so many mistakes, but is killing Alexander Hamilton one mistake too many? Why can’t I ever seem to get it right, I keep my plans close to my chest and my career suffers but I take action and end up pulling the trigger on my enem- ...friend. Maybe the world could be wide enough for both of us, maybe it’s not just him or me. Maybe we could’ve worked through our differences and maybe I didn’t have to make myself the villain in your history. Death doesn’t discriminate, I should’ve known. Wait!


End file.
